Lost: Giant Green Emerald Thingy
by FreshestChubi
Summary: One shot. When Knuckles unwillingly leaves with Sonic and Tails for a couple of days, he leaves the Master Emerald to Chaotix...here is one crazy adventure!


_Yeah so here's another one shot, about my favorite the Chaotix Team. I think they are great characters despite what everyone else thinks…a little background info this is all happening during Camping Trip…another story of mine. If you haven't read it already you don't have to read it to get this story, but I'd like you to. : P Anyway none of the characters belong to me._

"I'm going to be gone a couple of days, so I need you guys to watch over this baby while I'm gone." Knuckles instructed, his hand resting gently on the Master Emerald.

"I've never seen him be so careful before." Charmy thought.

"You guys have to watch it carefully and make sure no one gets their hands on it, got it?" Knuckles stressed this statement especially on the words "carefully" and "no one".

"Piece of cake," Vector spoke nonchalantly or at least tried to. Charmy and Espio were giving him support from behind with smirks of their own. Charmy was singing to himself cheerfully.

"We got an assignment! We got an assignment!" Knuckles shook his head unconsciously.

"Don't worry Knuckles we've got everything under control. You can be sure to trust Team Chaotix! We even sleep lightly so you're Master Emerald is under CONTROL!" Vector spoke on behalf of his whole squad; they all gave Knuckles reassuring smiles. Knuckles nodded making his insecurities known. Poor Knuckles had no idea how easy he was to read.

"Come on Knucklehead let's get a move on!" They all heard Sonic's voice call out. They watched Knuckles take another look at the Master Emerald and as he tried to take a peak at them. They put on their reassuring smiles, Vector unsure if the others were doing so as well. Knuckles took one look at them, showing his agitation with Sonic and worry for The Emerald.

They relaxed once Knuckles disappeared after twitching a bit. Espio and Vector turned to look at the Master Emerald.

"Poor guy seriously needs the break." Vector said straining his neck a bit to look at the Emerald's full height. Charmy flew around the two and the Emerald, as an attempt to entertain him.

"Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz." He sang.

"So he trusted us to watch it…" Espio stated somewhat surprised. Vector nodded silently not taking his eyes off the Master Emerald. He then turned around to face Espio and Charmy who still continued to fly around them.

"We can't screw this up guys!" Vector announced. "This case has to be the most important yet!"

"Even though we're not getting paid," Espio asked in doubt with an eyebrow raised.

"Wait? We're not getting paid?" Charmy paused for a moment. Vector nodded. "What a waste!"

"Guys, if our own friends can't trust us to get the job done, then who should?" The both of them saw his point, Espio shrugged as Charmy continued to fly.

"Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz." He sang happily. Espio caught him by his wing with no efforts at all and not even looking. "Hey!" he protested with his voice but didn't even try to squirm. He chilled for a moment and then turned to Vector. "What are we suppose to do exactly?"

"Watch it." Espio answered quickly and quietly.

"You mean we just sit here and _STARE?_" Charmy emphasized. Vector nodded. Charmy sighed as he descended and sat on the floor. He literally started to stare at it. Espio shook his head.

"Do you have any fours?" Espio asked Charmy in a bored tone. Charmy smiled and looked at his hand. He had a seven of spades, ace of diamonds, two of hearts, four of clubs and a jack of spades.

"Gold fish!" he smirked. Espio sighed and reached for the pile and picked up a card. "Crap." He said

"Alright my turn, Charmy do you have a jack?" Vector asked him. Charmy smiled as he shook his head.

"Gold fish," Charmy smiled.

"Charmy its go fish, not gold fish…" Vector corrected.

"Don't care!" he squealed "Gold fish." Vector sighed as he reached his hand towards the area where the pile was but touched grass instead.

"No pile…" Vector stated he then became suddenly agitated. "Charmy can I see your hand please?"

"Sure," Charmy smiled as he stuck out his gloved hand.

"I meant your cards." Vector rolled his eyes.

"Oh well why didn't you say so?" he sang and then showed Vector the cards. Vector turned to face Espio with some attitude as he showed him the cards. He then turned back to Charmy.

"You little cheater!" he growled.

"Yikes!" Charmy yelped as he quickly rose off the flow while Vector tried to launch himself at him. When Charmy got out of the way it resulted in a smashed nose for Vector. As he tended to his nose Charmy flew around the place.

"Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz." He sang. "Hey how long do we have to stay here and watch this thing anyway?"

"Until Knuckles comes back." Espio answered carelessly.

"That long?" The bee whined. The other guys nodded picking up the cards.

"Charmy I think it's time for bed" Espio suggested politely. Charmy smiled and nodded.

"I get to sleep on the top!" he squealed as he flew above the Master Emerald. He slowly descended then curled up into a ball, as Vector and Espio went to sleep on opposite sides of the floor around it.

"Good night Vector, good night Espio." Charmy sang just before he heard light snores. Charmy nodded understanding. "Good night Giant Green Emerald Thingy."

"What in the world???" Vector's voice when it's surprised or angry was never a pleasant thing to wake up to. Espio stretched before walking up to the frozen croc, the only thing on his body moving were his eyes blinking repeatedly in astonishment.

"What's going on?" Espio demanded sheepishly he didn't take his eyes of Vector. Vector was very slow as he raised his arm up, which wouldn't stop shaking and pointed ahead. Espio followed the point carelessly.

"Charmy?" he raised an eyebrow "So what he sleeping?" Vector shook his head still in horrifying shock.

"No…" he whispered. "Think, Espio what was Charmy sleeping on?" Espio looked at Charmy and his eyes grew wide with horror as well. Charmy was sleeping on the floor now. Espio rushed over to Charmy with a little delay.

"Charmy, Charmy wake up…" he shook the bee gently but swiftly. Charmy uncurled and blinked a couple of times after seeing Espio.

"Whoa-? What's going on?" Charmy yawned as he stretched.

"The Master Emerald is missing…come on we have to go find it." He spoke in a surprisingly calm matter. Keeping his composure was an easy thing for Espio, Vector had a harder time.

"The what," Charmy asked not entirely understanding. He yawned and stretched again this time hearing a pop and a pleased smile reached his face.

"Come on Chaotix Team! We've got an Emerald to track." Vector noted heroically.

"Roger." Espio grunted following Vector as they left the area.

"Alright a mission," Charmy cheered. "Oh, wait! Guys, wait for me!" he squealed before flying after them.

"Um, yes hi Miss. My friends and I are looking for a Giant Emerald. It's green and about twice my size, do you think you may have seen anyone carrying one?" Espio asked an old bear. She had white pearls around her neck that she rested her hand on. The bear was smaller than most Espio has seen and besides the grey highlights in the bears fur, the old fashioned glasses and the granny clothes she could have been a little kid.

"I'm so sorry, Deary, but no." she answered.

"Alright, thank you." Espio said as he did a quick bow, not bothering to go all the way down before rushing of to join his team.

"Polite boy," the granny stated. Espio saw Vector shielding his eyes with his hand as he twisted his body from left to right, searching.

"Look for anyone suspicious, Charmy." He ordered.

"Right!" Charmy had squealed happy to be away from the island. It was so lonesome, he had no idea how Knuckles did it all by himself. He had Vector and Espio two of his best pals and was still bored and lonely.

"Oh, ma'am!" Vector jumped as he propelled toward a young female fox.

"She doesn't look suspicious." Charmy pointed out, mostly to himself. Vector smile at the two year old fox with a green balloon tied around his wrist before asking the young and beautiful mother a question. The fox smiled shyly and stared at Vector politely.

"Have you ever heard of the Master Emerald?" He noticed a slight change in the lady's attitude, she still had a smile but not as bright as before. Could she be hoping for something else? "You see, my friends and I were supposed to watch it, and it got stolen while we were sleeping. Our friend would kill us if he found out." He chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head. The fox giggled flirtatiously, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen any Giant Emeralds…something like that wouldn't be so hard to spot." So she was young enough to be aware of Sonic and all the heroes but just old enough to be without the fan girlish fantasies. If Vector wasn't so sure he'd be dead in a couple of days, he would have asked her out himself.

"Well thanks anyways…" Vector sighed. "Will you let us know if you see it?" Vector asked pulling out a business card out of nowhere. The fox nodded and smiled happily accepting the card. "Thanks." He said rushing away.

"Since when did we get business cards?" Charmy asked suspiciously.

"Since I spotted that little fox cutie," Vector answered smiling.

"Maybe we should split up?" Espio suggested, back to business. Charmy pouted.

"This doesn't seem very heroic." Vector and Espio looked at him as if there was a sudden realization.

"You're right!" Vector declared happily. "We're detectives!"

"Yeah," Charmy agreed urging him on.

"We should be solving it the Chaotix Detective way!"

"Yeah," Charmy agreed again. Espio just nodded silently.

"Let's go!" Vector ordered.

"This is unbelievable!" Vector yowled. "There are no fingerprints, no footprints…there's just no evidence! Whoever did this is making it quite difficult for us to even get a lead!"

"You're right, whoever did this must have been a pro and or extremely determined." Espio evaluated.

"Kind of like that pretty bat lady you always stare at, huh Vector?" Charmy suggested harmlessly. Vector became completely stiff as Espio looked at his leader an eyebrow rose. An angry blush appeared on the croc's face as he turned around and placed his face in the bee's face. His forehead touched Charmy's helmet as he placed a firm hand on top of the helmet pushing the helmet to where it blinded Charmy.

"Hey!" The word came out naturally.

"I do not stare at her…"Vector growled in protest, his blush still bright red.

"The kid makes a good point." Espio remarked. Vector turned to Espio, his blush still bright.

"I do not like her, so don't _even_ go there." Vector growled again.

"Actually, I wasn't going there." Espio smirked. "I was talking about the crime. She would make a plausible suspect, and it _is_ our _only_ lead."

"Oh…" Vector drew back, the blush slowly dimming before disappearing.

"Though I have no doubt about the crush theory with Ms. Bat, either," teased Espio before running off with Charmy.

"No." Rouge said blandly.

"How do you expect us to believe you?" Vector challenged. Rouge leaned on the door frame her arms crossed as she put on a flirty smirk for the boys.

"Look, honestly I don't expect anything from you." Rouge sighed. "The echidna didn't even tell me you idiots would be watching it, or that he was even leaving! Trust me I would have stolen it if I knew…problem is I didn't."

Vector wasn't pleased, part of it was because he didn't believe her but most of it was because he didn't want to go running around town to find it, he'd rather suffer whatever Knuckles would have planned.

"Where were you last night?" Espio asked. Brilliant question was one thought Vector had in mind. Rouge took a look inside her house and sighed.

"Look if I tell you, you have to promise not to bust me for it doesn't pertain to this case." Rouge whispered leaning in closer to Vector. He looked away from her, trying not to take a peak and blushing. Vector curled his lip trying not to even consider it. He could feel Espio and Charmy watch him as well as those beautiful green eyes of Rouge's as well.

"Fine," Vector finally muttered stubbornly. Rouge let out a pleased hum, before returning to her previous position.

"I was robbing a jewelry store, check the news soon it'll be there." Rouge smirked. "Ta-ta!" she waved goodbye, and slammed the door behind her.

"Tricked," was Charmy's comment. "So what do we do now?" he asked as he flew behind the croc and the chameleon as they dragged their feet down the street.

"Go back to the island…and die." Vector murmured bitterly.

"Cool." Charmy smiled.

"So what exactly did we loose?" Charmy asked when they returned to the island. Espio sat on the edge watching the clouds slowly go by, like snails. Life in the stratosphere was peaceful, a place where meditation was easy, a place that was to Espio's liking. To bad that and his life was about to end.

"You mean you don't know?" Vector asked turning to look at Charmy. He smiled and shook his head.

"Nope, no idea!" he said still cheery.

"The Master Emerald, we must have said it a dozen times!" Espio called in disbelief.

"You know that giant green emerald that Knuckles told us to watch?" Vector reminded him.

"Oh, that." Charmy understood now, chuckling. "The Giant Green Emerald Thingy!!! Yeah I know where that is!"

"You…what?" Vector snarled.

"Yeah I know where it is! I hid it that way no one would steal it while we were sleeping…plus we would be able to go out instead of staying on the island like you guys said we'd have to." Charmy smiled pleased with himself. "Pretty smart thinking huh?"

"I'm going to kill you." Vector snarled again.

"Uh-oh, run away! RUN AWAY!" Charmy yelped buzzing around as Vector tried his best to get hold of the bug.

"Espio go get the bug spray." Vector ordered. It looked like he was foaming at the mouth.

"Must be the trick of the eye." Espio thought to himself before walking away.

"I'm back!" The Chaotix Team heard Knuckles come forward. "I see the Emerald is here safe and sound. Have any trouble?"

"No, no trouble." Charmy squealed sitting on top of the Emerald, bored.

"Where are the others?" Knuckles was curious. Charmy shrugged.

"They left me here to watch the Emerald, they said it was my punishment…they said no flying, humming singing or picking flowers."

"Punishment for what?" Knuckles asked hopelessly confused.

_Yeah so here it is…sorry it's so long for those of you who made it congratulations your prize is…you get to review! Ha-ha. Anywayzzzzzzzzzzzz…hope you enjoyed it! _


End file.
